The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator systems and, more particularly, to an elevator system operable in a lockdown mode.
Facilities, such as office buildings, hospitals, university campuses, etc. often have the need for lockdown procedures in the event of civil unrest, violence, terrorist attack, or other emergency situation. Example lockdown procedures may instruct occupants to proceed to a safe area and await first responders. Such procedures may also entail locking doors, closing window shades, reducing noise, etc. Existing lockdown procedures focus on instructing individuals on where to go and how to act, but are lacking in control of transportation systems, such as elevator systems.